


Nighttime Gardening

by DreadWolfInMyDreams



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:09:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadWolfInMyDreams/pseuds/DreadWolfInMyDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy one shot that popped into my head while drinking coffee...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Gardening

It was cold in Skyhold, who was she kidding it was always cold here. She shivered as she walked through the med tents stopping occasionally to speak to a healer or a wounded soldier. She looked up to see Solas watching her from the stair way. He smiled and warmth spread across her body. She was always surprised by her reaction to him. He walked over to her and as he got closer he got that little pinch in his overhead that said he was worrying over something. "You look cold vhenan." he said as he took off his cloak and draped it across her body. She sighed. "I am. I am always cold in this place." She looked up to the sky and smiled. "I miss the warmth of summer rain on my skin. My Keeper used to always reprimand me for dancing in the rain." She laughed. " I would always just sneak away when he wasn't looking and do it anyway." She leaned on Solas a little before straightening up. "I should go to the war table. There are some things that need to be done now that we have finished our business with Empress Celene.

After hours in the war room Solas walked in unannounced.  "I believer you all need a break." he said as a few people followed behind him with food and drink.  "And I need a moment of the Inquisitor's time."  
  


Smiling she walked over too him.  When they walked out of the room he took out a piece of soft silk fabric. "Close your eyes."  He commanded.  She obliged him and he wrapped the silk over her eyes in a blind fold.  Solas wrapped an arm around her and began walking her forward.  She heard the hustle and bustle of people as they walked out into the main hall of Skyhold.  They stopped then in the main hall and he turned her around in circles until she had no idea which way she was going.

The first thing she noticed when they went through the door was the warmth.  It was deliciously warm wherever they were.  She thought they might be in Solas's quarter's but then her feet his the grass.  The second thing she noticed was the silence.  There was no noise except for the chirp of an insect and the sound of the wind through the trees.  It was quite enough she could hear him chuckle at her gasp when her feet hit the grass.  He lead her out a way and then let go.

"Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them" He said.  Stepping back.  She stood there alone wither eyes closed relishing the warmth around her.  "Open your eyes, ma lath" Solas said. 

When she opened her eyes she turned slowly admiring the garden in the moonlight.  Solas had erected a barrier over the place and sealed in the warmth creating a false spring like effect causing the plants to blossom simultaneously.  The effect was breathtaking.  Then she felt it on her skin, first one then another of the warm droplets hit her and she realized what he was doing.  She turned to him with joy on her face to see him smiling at her.  The rain began in ernest then.  Not hard rain just a gentle persistence.  She smiled and for the first time since Haven she let herself go.  She danced in the rain like she had when she was a child just reveling in the glory of innocent release.  After a little while Solas walked up to her and held out his hand. 

Together they danced in the rain until they were exhausted.  The fell asleep there in the garden hand in hand uncaring who might find them there in the morning.


End file.
